Bad Days and Rooftop Singalongs
by xtina-chan
Summary: Rated T for adult language & situations. Serena is sick of the way everyone treats her, and she is angry. After all she has been through how can they think so little of her? Who will see the light? And who will hear the music?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey All. Little author's note here. I wrote this one day when I was feeling a little angry at how easily people can place judgement upon you. This is the other side of Serena that we rarely ever see. The angry side. I hope you enjoy it. This is all I have so far. So without further ado here ya go. **

**PS. I clearly do not own absolutely anything to do with Sailor Moon although I wish I did.. so please don't sue me. **

Serena was sick of it. All of it. She hated the way everyone treated her: Raye, Mina, Amy, Lita, and most importantly, Darien. Raye was always mean to her.

Always making fun of everything she did. How she was a klutz, her bad grades, her hair, how she wasn't much of a leader to the Sailor Scouts, anything she could think of really. Mina, Amy, and Lita weren't mean to her outright like Raye, but she knew they agreed with what Rayed said most of the time. Especially about her not being a very qualified leader.

And Darien was of course always up her ass about her grades in school. He'd always say 'Well if the other scouts can keep up their grades why can't you?' Fucking jerk. She wasn't the other scouts, she was Sailor Moon, and it was different for her.

The other girls didn't have to deal withal the stuff she had to. She had over a thousand years of memories floating around in her head, and most of them were heartbreaking to her. Being Serena, Sailor Moon, and the Moon Princess was starting to wear her out. Who exactly was she anymore?

How can he expect her to keep up with school when she has all these different things going on? She has three variant personalities to deal with, school, the girls, him, her family, keeping her identity a secret from them, and the constant worry of the Negaverse regrouping and returning to try and finish her and her followers off .She was supposed to balance all of this in her life and manage to maintain her perky self? Yeah, okay.

It takes a lot of work to be Serena Tsukino. Fighting evil everyday tends to leave a lot of marks. Bruises, cuts, scrapes. . . It's hard to explain all of these injuries to your family. Especially when you come home with a broken arm after fighting a very nasty monster. She had to give her family A LOT of lame excuses, which she knew they didn't wholly believe, but what else could she do?

Darien was always breaking their dates and hanging out time because of Serena's repeatedly bad test and class scores. He wanted to give her more time to focus on her studies. Didn't he know he was the only thing that kept her sane? Even if he suggested they study together it would be better than nothing at all.

But, he is oblivious. Mean are stupid. Men are jerks. And unfortunately, as of late, Darien was no exception.

The Negaverse was not totally gone, but they were no longer a serious threat. There was no one left to lead these hideous demons. There were still stragglers however, and a good majority of them were scarily powerful. Still tough to fight.

Right now in fact she was running toward the big park in Tokyo center as Sailor Moon, ready to fight whatever revolting thing all of these helpless people were running away from. She spotted it and without any hesitation launched herself feet first into the monster's head kicking it square in the jaw. She heard a nasty growl escape its throat as she back flipped in the air and landed on her feet crouched low to the ground. It looked mad. Good.

It lunged for her with its claws out, but she dodged it quickly and punched her fist into its gut making the demon topple over out of breath. This was a good way to take out her pent up anger. The girls had shown up and were running towards her breathing heavily.

"I've got it girls don't worry about it," she began smoothly. "I just need Mercury to maker her bubbles blast a little."

That way if the monster did get up before Serena could dust it, it couldn't see a goddamned thing. Ah, the element of surprise. She loved it. Mercury bubbled her pretty little heart out, and Sailor Moon got ready to dust the fucker.

She began to say the magic words when she felt a rush of fire shoot past her and hit the unsuspecting thing. It wailed out in pain, and proceeded to turn die and turn to ash. Mars had decided to take over apparently. Why? When she, Sailor Moon, had said she would? Mars had heard it. She knew it.

She turned around angrily glaring at Sailor Mars full of fury.

"What the fuck was that Mars? I told you I had it!"

Mars glared right back, obviously not scared of the wrath her leader could provide. Big mistake.

"I didn't think you had it," Mars stated simply.

Moon walked up to her shoving the scout backwards by the shoulders.

"What do you mean you didn't think I had it? I handled the damn thing just fin before you showed up!"

"I didn't think you had it," she said again.

Moon was beyond pissed.

"What IS YOUR PROBLEM RAYE!?" Serena screamed in the girl's face.

Now Raye was pissed that Serena had dared to say her name while still in scout form.

On shove led to another and soon Moon was on top of Mars continuously slapping her hard across the face. Then, Mars was on top punching her in the gut. Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus finally managed to get their two crazy friends off of each other.

Mercury, always the voice of reason, asked her two fellow scouts to calm down.

"Calm down?" Serena began being held back by Jupiter. "What do you mean calm down? That was a shitty thing to do Mercury! I'm the leader, not her! If I say I have it then I do! She's disrespectful, and a BITCH!"

Before Mercury could get in another word Raye had started yelling gain having to be held back by Venus.

"I'm the bitch? No, YOU'RE THE BITCH SERENA! You are the poorest excuse for a leader there is! You haven't done a damned thing to earn my respect! How am I supposed to know you weren't going to choke at dusting away the monster when you fail at everything else? You didn't have it and you know it!"

Raye was wrong, that was what Serena knew. She had had the monster. She could've dusted it, like always had in the past. But, of course, Raye didn't care about her accomplishments. Only her numerous failures.

Tuxedo Mask suddenly entered the scene, clearly, a few minutes too late. He looked at the sight of the two girls before him utterly perplexed.

'What the hell is going on?' He wondered.

Mercury proceeded to tell him everything that had happened with the monster, and about the fistfight they had just gotten into. He kindly asked Lita to let go of his love so he could speak with her.

Lita looked skeptical, but did as he asked. Very bad idea. The moment Jupiter let go of Moon she ran over and lunged at Mars knocking her down and Venus with her. The rolled around for a minute clawing at each other before he had managed to grab his girl, and Venus grab for Mars again.

Serena would not stop flailing and scratching even while in Darien's arms. He flipped her onto her stomach, twisted one of her arms back, and pinned her to the ground with his body.

"Girls, what the hell did Mars say to get her this upset?" He was scared because Serena was never one for physical violence. (Only to the Negaverse of course.)

But, he was also scared for Raye, because although Serena did have her share of cuts from the fight she was not even close to ready to backing down. Raye on the other hand, was also wounded from their squabble, but already looked like she had had enough. Darien had never seen Serena this angry before. His princess was actually scaring him.

**So hopefully you enjoyed this If you read this wether you think it's horrible or what please review It would really help me out. I would like to continue this but am really at a loss of what should happen next. So any critism or suggestions you have would greatley help me :) Thank you so much for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone Chapter two up. Yay. I know it's a little short. I rushed through it a tad trying to get it finished, you need not worry though I promise a longer more action packed third chapter. Well, I'll leave you to it. Enjoy. **

His princess was actually scaring him . . .

Not to say, that he was afraid of her. Darien was simply afraid for her, and for that matter, Raye as well. He found it funny actually that Raye could fight these sketchy Negaverse creatures all day long without breaking a sweat, but fighting Serena for a couple of minutes seemed to just wipe her out.

This really was not a funny situation at all, but Tux couldn't help it and started chuckling to himself. All of the scouts turned to look at him peculiarly; Serena included.

"What in the world could you find funny at a time like this?" Serena asked exasperated.

This made him laugh even harder and he had to let go of her to clutch at his sides. This was making his stomach hurt. Serena momentarily forgetting her already in progress fight with Raye directed her anger at Darien now.

Darien could see that his love was shooting him death glares now, and as much as that made him want to laugh more it instantly sobered him up. Helping her up, he pulled her a few feet away from everyone else. Now he would get some answers.

"Serena dear, I know what Raye did was not very nice, and that she probably deserved a whack or two, but why did you have to keep going? I know you're not the freak out violent type... so what's up?"

He was eyeing her worriedly, and she would have felt bad, if not for the tone of a parent scolding his daughter. When would he treat her as his equal and not as a child?

"Seriously," Serena questioned throwing her arms up in the air in defeat.

"Why do you have to be like that Darien? Why are you always taking everyone else's side but mine?"

"Serena if I hadn't stepped in just now you would've beaten the crap out of the poor girl."

"You're point is? She deserved it. She overruled my authority, and it's not the first time either. I'm sick of her shit! If she doesn't like the way I run things then she should quit! We don't need her. I certainly don't."

Now Darien was the one throwing his hands up in the air.

"You know that's not true. You guys need each other. You're friends remember that."

She folded her arms across her chest rather petulantly, (although she didn't care,) "Yeah some friend…"

"The five of you need each other and you know it. You guys are like a machine. If one part breaks the frigging thing doesn't work. If she left it would not be the same. You all would be weakened."

"Whatever Darien, I'm sick of your crap too."

His eyebrows rose high at her rude tone of voice.

"And what exactly did I do?" He replied just as crudely.

Serena sighed at a loss for words. She'd never spoken to him like this before, and really didn't feel like getting into this conversation right now. She was too mad and knew she would regret anything she said to him right now.

"Hello, earth to meatball head!?"

Normally she loved it when he used his nickname for her, but right now she was so not in the mood.

"You know what? If you don't know then I'm not going to be the one to clue you in. You can go fuck off and figure it out. I'm out of here."

She was taking in sharp ragged breaths trying not to start screaming again. Darien was stunned speechless at her words. Serena took one last look at her boyfriend in question and ran out of there like a bat out of hell. She was going home, taking a shower, and then a long nap.

Darien was hurt beyond anything at this point. She never spoke to him this way, she never really spoke to anyone this way. Something was seriously bothering her, and no matter what she said he would go to her and fix this.

He knew she needed space. She needed to sort through her thoughts, but he needed to talk to her and find a way to mend things. He hated when they fought. It was unbearable. So he ran off after his only love, or he was about to rather, when suddenly everything around him went black.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Again, I know.. a little short, but I wanted to put in a little Serena/Darien confrontation before I move on to the good part Please review.. lemme know what you think.. what you think will happen maybe? Why did everything go black suddenly? Did someone attack Darien and he passed out? Was it something more of a magical being? Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone Thank you so much for the reviews. So I've just finished chapter three. Yay! Sorry it took a while. I work a lot of hours and when I get home I just about pass out before even get in the door, but tonight I drank a lot coffee thankfully, and managed to pop this one out. So here ya go. Enjoy. **

So he ran off after his only love, or he was about to rather, when suddenly everything around him went black.

Darien awoke in darkness.

Where the hell am I? He wondered silently.

The last think he remembered was getting into a fight with Serena and she ran away. He was going to go after her than – OUCH!

He realized as he tried to move how much of a migraine he actually had. He felt around in the darkness locating a huge bump on the back of his skull. Apparently somebody had knocked him unconscious. Son of a bitch! This was not the day to mess with him.

Raye, hearing Darien's pained cry, went to check on him. When she noticed him about to run after Serena she decided to take action into her own hands. She needed to stop him from going after her.

It frightened her; what his reaction would be, but they needed to have a group meeting. Clearly excluding the one she planned on discussing. He didn't much appreciate her turning on the light and whined in protest.

Figuring out where he was a hard look came upon his face as he sat up. Raye sighed in desperation; hopefully he would not be too pissed. This was after all for the benefit of all of them. She motioned for him to follow her, which he did, but she could feel the death glare following her to the living room.

Gathered amongst the coffee table he noticed were Amy, Lita, Mina, Luna, and Artemis. Everyone but the one he wanted to see. He sat down waiting patiently for someone to start explaining what exactly was going on.

Raye remained standing obviously she would be the one to start.

"So you all are probably wondering why I dragged you here-" She began until the man beside her interrupted immediately.

"Well duh! I mean you couldn't have just asked me to come? What's with this hitting me when my back is turned bullshit? This couldn't have waited? I was going to go see Serena you know."

"I know Darien; which is why I hit you. You would not have come if I had just suggested it right there and then. I needed to bring you here so I did what I thought was best. I'm sorry I hurt you, but not sorry that I stopped you from going. Just so you know."

He definitely did not appreciate the attitude he was hearing.

"Whatever. Say what you have to so I can go."

Raye nodded affirmatively in his direction before continuing. She was having a hard time getting the words out; opening and closing her mouth trying to figure out how to begin.

"What is it Raye," Luna asked worriedly. "Is it Serena? Is she in trouble?"

It was obvious to everyone who was absent, and therefore could conclude who this meeting was about.

"Yeah Luna I'd say she's in trouble. I'd say we're all in trouble."

"What do you mean," Amy asked a troubled expression crossing her delicate features.

"Did you see the way she attacked me today? Have you noticed the way she's been acting? I mean seriously guys, something is not alright upstairs. We can't have a leader parading around ready to crack at any moment and kill us all! This girl is damaged; which is why I called all of you here tonight. I believe it is a time for change. I've. . . We've given her enough to time to get her act together, and obviously she hasn't. What I'm saying is. . . It's time to let her go. She's more of a problem than she is a solution when it comes to us scouts if you know what I mean."

Everyone was giving her the same shocked expression, but it was Lita who asked "And what exactly are you saying?"

Raye looked down at the floor for a minute gathering her thoughts and courage. "I'm saying it's time to kick her out. We need a new leader."

Everyone was bewildered into silence. Luna was the first one to speak.

"B-B-But you can't do that," Luna stuttered appalled. "She's always been leader, and as your princess she is the rightful heir to be so."

"Luna. I know she's our princess, and we all have the obligation to protect her. I want to, don't get me wrong, but, I mean, that's exactly my point. She is a princess. She was never a sailor scout. I don't know why her mother thought it would be a good idea for her to become one either. She doesn't have the skill, the drive. All of us were her protectors for a reason. She clearly can't take care of herself. I mean look at her."

"Raye, you don't have to be so mean about it," Mina told her sounding hurt at the way they she was verbally berating her friend.

"Guys we all know she's a mess. More than that though, can't you all see that she can't handle this? It's too much for her. Yes her grades in school were bad before, but look at them now. She can't stay awake in class let alone participate, detention almost everyday. . . She can't keep up with her life and being a scout. I'm sorry to say that, but it's true. Look at the evidence."

For a moment Artemis looked as if he was going to protest, but shut his mouth as if he could not negate what she said.

Darien had been silent through this girl's speech trying to think of how much truth her words actually held. Serena's bad grades were a good point. School was always the problem, always getting her in trouble, always the reason for why they could never be together. That was what she needed to focus on most.

Her studies were the most important thing right now. He knew this and understood, but that didn't mean that breaking their dates hurt him any less. All he wanted was for her to do well.

If they did kick her out that would be one less thing for her to stress over. She'd have more time for her schooling, and in turn for him. Plus he wouldn't have to constantly worry over her safety during battle. He could focus more easily.

He knew her klutzy tendencies were not the poor girl's fault, but often hindered her in a fight. Maybe it would be for the best. . .

The occupants of the room were each going over in their minds the pros for this new situation Raye had suggested.

"So, what does everyone think," she finally inquired after a few minutes pause.

They all separately had come to the conclusion that they would follow Raye and this new proposition. They were going to kick her out. The whole group agreed and was going to say so now.

That is they were; until once again, everything went dark.

The last conscious thought Darien had before completely being enveloped in the darkness consuming him was – Who the hell hit me this time?!

**Woot. I hope you liked it. I was trying to let you guys see this whole situation from the other's point of views instead of just Serena's. I think I did a pretty good job conveying what I wanted to say. Let me know what you think. PLEASE review. It really helps me out to know ya'll are liking where I'm going, and hearing your suggestions really inspires me too. **

**Just so you know, if I don't reply back to your comment, that doesn't mean that I value it any less. It's like once I read what everyone has to say I instantly get excited and start writing again. For some people it's more about the amount they want to get than what people actually write you know what I mean? Some kind of popularity contest thingy.. it's not like that for me. I love putting smiles on people's faces and getting them excited for something you know? I know I'm rambling by the way it's 4:30 am here.. I got out of work at 2am and came home to you reviews and couldn't help myself but get this chapter done. Thank you again Sorry for the obnoxiously long author's note. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all. I am sooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. Work has been uber hectic lately, and life hasn't been any less either. I hope you enjoy this little diddy. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak and am hopeful to have it up and running tomorrow. Enjoy. Please R&R. **

That is they were; until once again, everything went dark.

The last conscious thought Darien had before completely being enveloped in the darkness consuming him was – Who the hell hit me this time?!

Of course, after a moment Darien realized that no one had hit him. He could feel himself and the other girls beside him falling through the black abyss. He had no idea what was happening, and then all of a sudden he hit the ground.

He could hear the strangled cries of hurt next to him. Where the hell were they? Darien was very near panicking right now. What was going on? They were all standing in a huddled group dazed and confused when a bright white light wove its way around them, blinding their vision.

After a brief pause, things settled down and they opened their eyes to see someone they were not expecting, an evil monster possibly, but not her.

"Pluto?" Mercury asked hesitantly. She was clearly as surprised as the rest of them.

"Hi Amy. . . Girls. . . Darien." She nodded to them in welcome.

"What in the world are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Mars all but yelled at her. She was obviously annoyed at being pulled out of their group meeting, more so of the way it had happened. Her bottom was still very sore.

"I'm not the one you should be asking actually. This wasn't my idea."

Darien was very perplexed. "Whose idea was it then?"

From behind Sailor Pluto came a voice they all recognized at once.

"That would be me guys. I, with Pluto's help of course, have brought you here.

Now everyone really looked dumbfounded. Only Darien was able to speak.

"Rini?"

"Hey Darien," the pink haired girl said with a smile.

Although she wasn't really a girl anymore Darien noticed. She was all grown up like they had seen her under the influence of evil. For a second he thought she was the Pink Lady standing before him and was worried, but once she flashed that trademark smile he was eased greatly. This was still Rini. His Rini.

"You guys are probably wondering why I brought you all here," she began her smile wavering a little.

"Where exactly are we?" Lita wondered aloud.

"We're in the vortex between space and time. Dur. Don't you recognize all the pink prettiness?"

Looking around game him a sense of déjà vu. They all had been here briefly on the way to fighting King Diamond in such. He smiled at the memory. That was where He and Serena had found out about their daughter. The daughter, which was standing before him, all grown up and speaking about pink prettiness. God, she sounded so much like her mother.

One of the girls asked Rini again what they were doing here. He couldn't tell which one it was because he was still so wrapped up in his memories. He felt a hand whack the back of his head.

"Come on Darien! Get a grip already, we don't have much time."

"Time for what," he demanded angrily at the pain he felt.

"Are you people serious? You're really going to kick Serena out? Are you insane?"

The girls looked at one another feeling a mixture of guilt and fury. Mina was the one to retaliate.

"Rini, do you have any idea what's been going on with her? We have to. It's the only way we can help her," she pleaded.

"No I don't Mina! I don't see why you would think you are helping my mother by making her give up her life. I don't see how that would help her at all!"

"She can't handle it," Darien began softly trying to calm his future daughter. "Don't you see little one? She's breaking under the stress. She can't handle this. Serena's depressed, not sleeping, not eating . . . well okay, not eating as she usually does, but still. It would be so much better for her mind and body if she could just eliminate the thing killing her, and relax."

They thought Rini looked mad before . . . they were wrong. This was mad, more than mad. She was furious.

"Being Sailor Moon isn't what's eating her away people. That isn't why she is so sad."

"What it is then if you're so smart," Darien asked her annoyed at the tone of voice she was using.

"You all are the reason."

She had shocked everyone into silence. Clearly that's not what they were expecting at all. Rini took this has her opportunity to jump in and take charge.

"Do you all honestly believe that the way you have been treating her is proper? Is fair? She does not deserve that after everything she has done for each and every single one of you. You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

They all were a little freaked out and peeved at the way the roles had suddenly reversed. This little girl they had all taken care of and scolded when bad was not doing the same to them. Something wasn't right with that.

Of course, with her fiery temper, Raye was the first to speak.

"We haven't treated her any way she hasn't deserved Rini."

Very quickly they were pulled backwards, falling again, even shorter this time, until they had landed back in time to this morning. They couldn't see themselves yet. Only Sailor Moon kicking and punching they crap out of that monster.

Then they were running up to help. It was clear from this angle that she had not needed their help at all. She had had this. If no one had known it at the time, they all did now. Of course Raye had known. She had done it on purpose to rile her up.

"Do you see what you did their Raye? The way you completely disrespected her?"

"Why should I respect her? So for once, she didn't need us to help her. Big deal. Out of how many times is that? How many times has she screwed up? How many times has one of us been hurt because of her stupid ness?"

"Is this how all of you feel?"

The group of them looked around nodding to one another. Apparently everyone did, and Rini did not like this.

"We should really be discussing your guy's stupid ness not hers. You all are so dumb. Do I really need to remind you of everything she's done," she sighed in exasperation.

"We know what she's done Rini. A lot of good, but also not a lot of helpful things either. I think the bad really out weighs the good in this case girlie."

Rini sighed again; she was really going to have to go through with this whole spiel. They were not as smart as she had hoped.

"I guess it's my job to prove you wrong then, and don't worry I will. I will not have you all leaving my mother behind like that."

They were all pulled into another memory, and what they saw shocked the shit out of them.

** So what did ya'll think about the little twist there? I hope you liked it. And what about the memories they are witnessing? What do you think they see? How will Rini change their minds? Lots of questions I hope to answer soon. If you have any ideas or comments, good or bad, Let me know please. I really appreciate it. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all. Told you I would update today.. So I worked really really hard on this chapter to get it right. To use the right memories. I think I did good, and I hope ya'll agree :) I might not get a chance to update for a couple of days. I have work the next few days and stuff.. so there might not be anything till late in the weekend. I will update as soon as I can though. Enjoy.**

"I guess it's my job to prove you wrong then, and don't worry I will. I will not have you all leaving my mother behind like that."

They were all pulled into another memory, and what they saw shocked the shit out of them.

They were seeing Serena, but not anyway they had ever witnessed her to be. She was walking down a street somewhere in Tokyo. Her face was void, almost deathly looking.

What happened to her? Darien wondered, wanting to go and comfort his princess.

She had stopped abruptly going into a phone booth she had seen off to the side of her. For a moment she stood still not moving a muscle. Just as quickly she was crouched down on the floor hugging her sides as if trying to literally hold herself together, crying all the while.

They all had seen her cry before; she was an emotional person, but nothing ever like this. She was broken. What had done this to her?

"Rini, what is this? The future," Amy asked her, clearly feeling the guilt of what they were going to do to her.

"No Amy, this is the past actually."

Many surprised eyes were on her now.

"Do you remember the day you broke up with Serena," She directed her question at Darien.

"Of course I do. It was one of the most horrible days of my life."

"Well this is what you did to her. You broke her heart. You broke her. You girls all saw how she was without him. She decided after this moment she would be strong for all of you. This was Serena's one moment of true weakness. Obviously she couldn't totally hold everything in, but that was so much more controlled than this. Don't you see? Don't you see how strong she was being just for all of you? She couldn't let her friends down. The scouts down. She had to be the leader she was meant to be. Not the broken hearted teenager."

"Don't you all see how much she has sacrificed for all of you, and at the cost of her own well being and peace of mind? Serena cares for all of you so much that she would put your own happiness and needs before her own," Pluto finally spoke from the corner sounding sad. Obviously she was not just here to show them these things. She believed, just as much as Rini, that they were in the wrong.

Before anyone of them could try and defend their actions again, they were flying through multiple memories.

Finding out Serena was the moon princess, and in turn discovering all of their pasts.

Serena was facing the evil Queen Beryl on her own, and fighting to save all of their lives.

All of them on the meteor heading for Earth, defeating Fiore, and all hope lost. Serena had refused to give up. She had refused to let her friends get hurt. She had sacrificed herself for them. There she lay dead, all of them crying, not able to believe the sight before them.

Only by the grace of Serena herself, had they lived, had she managed to survive as well. If it wasn't for her purity, goodness, love, and the forgiveness she bestowed upon Fiore things would've gone very differently. Fiore would never have given up the last of his life energy to save her.

Serena standing up to the bullies at her school calling Amy a weirdo, that she thinks she's too smart for everyone else, and her telling them off. Defending her. Being her friend.

Lita the scary bully nobody would talk to; Serena did.

Raye the weird, secluded, temple girl, who has vision, and talks to the crows, but Serena didn't care either way. She befriended her.

Mina, the newest scout to join, who doesn't know any of them and is feeling put out and shy; she had given her the biggest welcome of them all. Serena had shown her kindness and acceptance like she had never seen before.

They were now in Serena's room, and she was sitting in on the floor at her table doing homework. Luna walked in and stopped an expression of utter surprise crossed her face making all of them laugh.

"Serena, you're doing homework?"

"Yup," she replied not even sparing a glance at her feline friend.

"Why?"

It was then she looked up, exasperated at being interrupted while she was in her zone, a smile on her face nonetheless.

"I just had the most amazing date with Darien tonight Luna. It was wonderful." A dreamy expression crossed her gorgeous features.

"So, you're studying because you went out on date?"

"No, not exactly Luna. I mean, you know I do try and study, but most of them it's just too hard. I barely get to see any of the girls anymore, or Darien. I think about and miss them all time. It's really kind of distracting. Getting to see him, even if only for an hour, really is just amazing. I know he's okay, safe, and we get a chance to be close, be with each other. I really do love him and I just wish he could see how much. I don't think he really understands how much it kills me to go without seeing him so long. I don't think he loves me as much as I love him, but that's okay. He does love me. Who cares what level it's at?"

They were done surfing through memories; it was just Pluto and Rini standing before them. Raye looked guilty, very guilty, yet still unconvinced.

"You guys. I… we… didn't say that we didn't love her. That we don't appreciate the things she's done for us. This is just a better solution this way. I mean, you heard her! It's hard for her to juggle everything."

"Yes I know," Rini began. "But, did you not hear the part about her only needing the support and love from you guys?"

"Rini," Darien inquired. "Why is it so important for us to keep her in? What would happen if we just let her leave the group?"

"I don't really think you want to know Darien. It's too much information, and not really mine to tell."

"Rini, if it's this important that you have to pull all of us here, than why can you not show us why? Why can you not show us what will happen if this decision is made? What is so horrible?"

Rini looked down, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand, as if trying to soothe the uncomfortable tension she was clearly feeling.

"Alright, you asked for it. Just remember though, I did warn you against this."

They were all pulled into another memory. Serena was at home in the bathroom. She was sitting on the tub clenching her hands into fists and then releasing. This had to have been some time recently because he could see the earrings he had given her for Christmas resting on her delicate ears.

The timer on her pink stopwatch went off and Serena, with shaking hands, turned it off and stood up. She made her way over the sink where what seemed to be, from this angle according to Darien, some kind of white stick. It took him a moment to figure out just exactly what he was seeing.

Just as he realized what was going on, she slumped to floor in a sobbing heap. He could see the pregnancy test well from where he stood. It was positive. She was pregnant. They were pregnant.

Darien yearned to reach out and wrap his arms around her. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay, that they would be okay. He stopped in shock realizing that she had not told him yet. How had she been keeping something this huge from him? Did she not trust him?

Just as quickly as everything had happened, it vanished. Rini was once again looking down upon all of their completed dumbstruck expressions.

"You see Darien; this was not my secret to tell. I wanted you all to come to the right conclusion on your own."

"Well," Amy began hesitantly. "Isn't this even more of a reason as to why she should not fight? We can't let her hurt the baby."

"You know that there are ways around that Mercury," Pluto began. "Ways to work with that if you are willing to try." She would not explain further, but they could tell she was confident. That she spoke the truth.

"I guess it's time for me to show you all the real kicker here. Again, you won't like this, but I think I have to let you see what happens after this day. Where her future takes her, and I'm sorry to say, but it is not with any of you."

Rini looked pensive, sad for a moment. Then they were off again; flying into the unknown.

**So, there you go. Part five What did all of you think? Only good things I'm hoping :) Where do you suppose Serena's future is taking her? -- DumDumDum music-- I would love to hear your opinions and thoughts on the story.. good or bad.. and where you think this is going to go .. Lemme know how I did. G'Night all. I'll try and update asap! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay. Work and just life in general has been so crazy lately. I hate my boss by the way. lol. Just saying... so this took me a little while to get together... this chapter was the hardest to write so far. I didn't want to sound too corny.. or repeat myself too much. I just really tried to have everything go smoothly and I'm seriously praying that you guys enjoy it. I do have a song recommendation though while you read this.. what really helped me write this chapter was the Goo Goo Dolls: Better Days. That song totally fits the mood of this one. Okay all done. Happy reading.**

"I guess it's time for me to show you all the real kicker here. Again, you won't like this, but I think I have to let you see what happens after this day. Where her future takes her, and I'm sorry to say, but it is not with any of you."

Rini looked pensive, sad for a moment. Then they were off again; flying into the unknown.

Darien looked around, not at all sure of where they were. It seemed to be some kind of cabin, and by all of the trees he could see through the windows, guessed they were somewhere in the woods. The scenery was breathtaking.

It took him a minute to register his surroundings inside. There was a fireplace going giving the room a warm and cozy light. Off to the side was a red beaten up couch that had definitely seen better days. Sitting up on that couch was his princess. She was, as always, an unmistakable beauty.

Serena was sitting peacefully sipping on what looked like a mug of hot chocolate. She looked sad there all by herself; lonely. She snapped out of her daze when the sounds of a baby crying came from a yellow crib, Darien had just now noticed, sitting in another corner of the room. She went to pick up the pink haired baby girl, and he gasped at the sight.

Where was he in all of this? The knowledge that he seemed to not be here with the rest of his family shook him to his very core. He could see Serena rocking the baby back in forth trying to calm her, and was that tears he saw in his love's eyes? The vision was gone and there they all were once again.

Rini was standing before them eyes watery, looking uncannily like her mother just a moment before.

"Once you guys kicked her out mom could see she was no longer wanted or needed so she left." She turned to Darien now tears making their way down her grief stricken face.

"She clearly couldn't trust you to love her, and accept her pregnancy, and thought it best to just leave. She made a new home for herself and for me, but it wasn't the same, she was never truly happy without you."

Darien was no longer even aware of the others around him anymore. He was too involved in this to see past much else. She had left him? What about Crystal Tokyo? What about their future together? What about his one true love? She was gone forever?

He found himself outside of a local coffee shop in Tokyo he loved to go to. He peered in through the window to find himself sitting their beside someone. Serena? For a moment he thought so, and then he registered the raven hair.

Raye was sitting beside him leaning her head against his shoulder. For a minute they were talking until he pulled her into a long seductive kiss. Apparently this was his future. When they parted he could see a young boy sitting across from them.

"Mom! Dad! That's gross. Please DO NOT do that in public again," said their child in utter disgust.

Future Raye laughed him off as Darien reached over and tousled the kid's hair a little. Such a happy moment it seemed. He noticed suddenly that their was a woman standing next to him, also watching the display, and almost screamed in fright before the vision ended.

"That was the only time she came back dad," Rini began. "We visited Tokyo once when I was ten to see my grandparents. She hadn't wanted to come, but they were sick of driving so far, and were getting older, so instead we made the trip. She was dieing to see you. She was going to call and ask to meet with you."

"The guilt had been eating away at her for years and she desperately wanted to tell you about me. But also, to see you in general. She never got over you, always loved you, and was hoping that maybe it was the same for you. She had forgiven all of you long ago and was ready to make amends and become the family she had seen."

"It just so happened that while walking back from the market she noticed you both through the window. It really broke mom's heart to see the two of you together. She was always jealous of Raye when they were younger and feared her being able to take you away from her."

This was very hard for Rini to explain. She had to keep stopping to take deep breaths and clear her mind. Now would not be the time to cry she reminded herself. You must keep a relatively clear head. Although, Darien was not bothering with the façade. He was now, not realized yet by himself, crying silently.

"She was sad, but also happy. She was happy for you Darien. Happy that you managed to find someone to love and share a family with. Someone you believed in and could trust. Obviously she was not too thrilled that you got over her, when clearly she couldn't get over you, but she only wanted the best for you and silently supported you both."

"After that weekend we never did come back. She didn't want to just reenter your life and mess everything up by telling you about your other child. She didn't want to hurt you anymore. So we left, you never the wiser."

"And this all came about because we kicked her out of the scouts," Lita asked, tears also present on her face.

"Yes," Pluto replied. "You guys have been treating her horribly lately, taking her for granted. Once you guys went as far as to go behind her back and dethrone her, so to speak, all trust was lost. All friendship buried. All relationships over."

"Yeah," Rini began once again composed. "You all mean so much to her no matter what things you do, but once you showed her how greatly you felt her to be inadequate, that was it. That one action showed her how none of you truly cared about her anymore, and she decided to spare you all with the hysterics, and the complicities that involved being close to her, and flee."

"Why keep messing up all of your lives? I mean she obviously wasn't qualified enough to be your leader, so she thought how was she supposed to be anything if she was so horrid? How could she be a friend, a girlfriend, a wife, a mother . . .?"

Darien most of all was conscious now of how huge of mistake they had all been about to make. How many mistakes he personally had committed against his dear Serena. He needed to see her. To apologize. To tell her everything would be okay, and that he loved her more than anything or anyone.

"Pluto, take me back right now!" He yelled finally having enough.

The last thing he saw before the falling sensation arose was Rini's tear streaked face smiling at him, and he could have sworn he saw her mouth the words Good luck dad. Well, he was sure going to need it. How could she possibly find it in her heart to forgive him now after everything he . . . they . . . had done to her?

Please god let her forgive us. Let her forgive me. Darien prayed silently to whoever was listening.

**Okee Dokee there it is. I hope you arent too disappointed. I know its kind of lame of me to take so long to post when the chapters are so short but eh.. I do try. So what do you all think? cringes at possible reactions I really don't want this to be a typical you can guess everything that's going to happen kind of story so I hope you are being constantly surprised lol. Sorry for my rambling I'm wicked tired and have work tomorrow so I'm off to bed soon. So please let me know what you think good or bad I'll take all the critism I can get :) And just so you all know.. I do love Raye. In this ficcy I made her out to be a wee bit heartless but I really do love her character.. so all you Mars lovers out there.. don't think I'm hatin' because I'm really not. Thanks so much for reading. R&R :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once again Not too many people reviewed the last chapter so I'm sure what to think. Thank you for those who did. I'm very happy that you liked it. But, I'm not too sure if the lack of reviews meant that the last chapter did not sit too well for everyone else. I'm hoping to get your support back with this one though. I'm so excited about this so without too much more rambling here ya go. Happy reading.**

"Pluto, take me back right now!" He yelled finally having enough.

The last thing he saw before the falling sensation arose was Rini's tear streaked face smiling at him, and he could have sworn he saw her mouth the words Good luck dad. Well, he was sure going to need it. How could she possibly find it in her heart to forgive him now after everything he . . . they . . . had done to her?

Please god let her forgive us. Let her forgive me. Darien prayed silently to whoever was listening . . .

They were all once again in Raye's living room reeling over everything they had just witnessed. How in the world could they be so blind; so stupid? The girls remained sitting as Darien ran out. He needed to see her first. He needed to see her alone.

It seemed to take forever to reach the Tsukino household, and, not caring how late it was, banged on the door loudly until someone opened up. Without even glancing at whoever had finally answered he stormed into the residence.

"Darien, what the hell! Do you even realize what time it is," Serena began angrily.

He silenced her with a kiss, a kiss that left them both breathing hard.

"I'm sorry."

"Well that's alright I guess. You're just lucky my parents and brother aren't home tonight. They're spending the weekend at my aunt's. I didn't feel like going. Her house always smells like cat food... and old people." She cringed slightly at the memory.

He didn't say anything else. He was just standing there looking like a lost puppy; not knowing what to do.

"Darien, what's wrong? You look… sad," She asked him with obvious concern. He rarely showed so much emotion.

"I'm sorry."

"I told you it was alright. I wasn't sleeping anyway."

"Not about that. I'm sorry for…" he stopped abruptly, choking back a sob, eyes watering.

Serena moved them over to sit on the couch. She had only seen Darien cry a few select times, and only when matters of life or death were at stake.

"What happened?"

"Me. I happened."

Darien leaned over burying his face in his hands, so ashamed of how he had neglected his love for so long.

"Honey, what do you mean? What exactly did you do?"

He opened his mouth to reply but no words followed. How was he to make her see how sorry he really was? She took in his face and posture, his silence, and he could see something connect within her eyes. All of a sudden she looked very angry.

"I knew it. I knew it when you jumped in to defend her earlier. That's it isn't it, you and Raye? You cheated on me didn't you? That is the last straw Darien. I cannot forgive that," she was yelling loudly now.

"NO! No, Serena! You've got it all wrong. I didn't cheat on you. I could never. That's not it at all."

Very quickly she calmed down, relieved that she wrong. Thank the gods. After a couple minutes of silence she finally inquired again what he was there for. He knew he had to explain now. He had to let her know everything.

"I love you very much. I don't think you really understand exactly how much I need you. How much I can't live without you. If you ever left me, god forbid, I think I would just about die with the heartbreak of it all. You are the only family I've ever known Serena. The only family I ever want to know. I love you. I need you. Forever."

Once again, she was shocked with this outright display of emotion from him. He was usually more reserved like the typical Japanese gentleman. This was very out of character for him. Not that she minded, she only wondered what had prompted this.

"I love you too."

"How can you?"

"What do you mean, how can I?"

"After the way I've treated you. The stress and loneliness I've put you through, how can you possibly love me after that?" He didn't give her anytime to answer.

"You see, I've been staying away, but not because I want to. Believe me, I would love to be with you all day every day if I could. I just haven't wanted to be a distraction for you. I want you to do well for yourself especially in school and up until now I've felt like I get in the way of that. I don't want you to end up resenting me for your lack of attention, and I don't want your parents thinking that either."

Serena knew her parent's opinions of Darien meant a lot to him. It was bad enough in their society to be courting someone as young as she, and he could deal with them not liking their age differences, but not anything else. He wanted them to accept him into their family. To make them see he was a fine young man and not someone with less than honorable intentions toward their daughter.

Which is why he was so reserved with her all of the time, especially of late, she realized. He didn't want them to think he was taking anything away from her life and distracting her with his older, very mature, adult self. They had been in love for centuries, and Serena knew personally she would have married Darien in a heartbeat when they had first started dating. She didn't care about society's rules.

But, he had wanted to wait, if only for her family's sake. He wanted to do things the right way. Although, she guessed, having premarital sex and knocking her up didn't exactly follow under any of the rules she was privy to knowing. She meant a lot to him. They meant a lot to him.

This pregnancy would ruin everything, she thought suddenly. They would hate him. He would hate himself. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. They were supposed to wait until they were married, but she had insisted, not that he struggled against her too much, but still, she had initiated it to begin with. Would he hate her as well?

Surely he would. He might love her, but he didn't love surprises, especially the life altering ones. This child would change their whole world, and she was not sure if it was for the better. He would resent her for this, for not waiting, for her parent's disapproval of him, for so many things.

She was pulled out of her gloomy thoughts by a handing resting upon hers.

"I've had an epiphany today though. No matter what happens we have each other meatball head, and that's all that matters right," he began. Serena could hear the little speck of doubt behind his words.

"It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, what anyone says. We should be together the way WE want to, and not worry about the others. We've loved each other for so long, we've had to be apart for so long. So why should we wait? I love you, are you sure you love me?"

Without a moment's hesitation she answered. "Of course I do."

"We are both in this for the long haul, we're already practically married right? I mean if you think about it, common law marriage is when a couple has been together ten years right? So we're married at least a hundred times over already," he said with the hugest grin she had ever witnessed upon his face.

"So what I'm saying Serena," Darien moved to the floor kneeling down in front of her. "Is that I love you. I want to be with you forever. I want you in sickness and in health, for better or for worse. You've already seen my worse. You have forgiven me for so many things that are unforgivable, that you should not have."

"I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. To show you and not just tell you how much you mean to me. I want us to triumph and fail together. As long as you are by my side it doesn't really matter to me."

"I want us to grow old together, to learn from each other. I know that you teach me new things everyday and I hope I do that I do the same for you. Basically my love, I just want you. Only you."

"I want you as you are. You are perfect to me, and when I say never change I honestly mean it. Of course, change is a part of life and you will inevitably, but that will be okay because we will change together, and I will love you no matter what."

Serena could not believe this was happening. She felt like her heart had stopped. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying? Was this her reality or was she dreaming again?

"So please Serena, meatball head, darling, my princess, my queen, my world, would you please do me the great honor of being my wife? Could you find it in your heart to marry me?"

This was it. This was all he had to give to her. His love. He had opened up to her the most vulnerable way and was praying, once again, to whoever was listening that she would say yes. That she would make his dream come true.

He could see her eyes watering and a sad smile making it's way across her features. For a moment he thought he was golden. She forgave him, she could see the regret in his eyes, and it made her sad because she had already forgiven him. He did not need to worry anymore. They would be together.

"Darien, I'm sorry... I can't marry you."

And just like that, his world was crashing down upon him in the harshest way possible. She had said no, she didn't love him, he was too late.

**:) Sooo... ?? Gah! lol. I hoped you liked it, well actually I'm hoping you loved it. I don't know why I'm doubting my ability so much with this one, but I am. So let me know what you think.. is that getting too soap opera-ish? Am I dragging it out too much? Let me know. R&R Love, xtina. I'll try and update as soon as I can. You all know how it is. Thanks again for taking the time to read.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!! Thank so much for all of your help and suggestions. I really appreciate it. I so needed it So, here is the crazy twist ya'll were hoping for. I'm glad you picked this one because I really wanted to write this. Hopefully those of you who have been disappointed with the last couple of chapters will regain your love for this story. I went back to Serena's more original anger like roots here. So without much else to say.. here you go. Enjoy. **

"Darien, I'm sorry... I can't marry you."

And just like that, his world was crashing down upon him in the harshest way possible. She had said no, she didn't love him, he was too late…

(Back to when Darien had first entered the Tsukino house.)

It's not that Serena had forgiven Darien for the way he had acted earlier. She was still very angry about that, but the panic urgency she had seen in his face had momentarily put that incident on the back burner for now.

She had expected, or at least hoped, that he would come to her and apologize. If he hadn't that would have not boded well for their relationship at all. She had not expected him to come so soon. Luckily she had gotten home just in the nick of time.

Normally, she would have been more than thrilled at his confessions of love and marriage toward her. It was the one thing she wanted most in the world. She had thought when the time came she would be ready, but after today, after what she had done, after everything he had just told her, how could she?

The guilt of it all was eating her up. She had to tell him the truth. She could not accept his proposal like this. Hopefully, he would understand. Hopefully, he would not take it back. He had said he loved her forever right?

"Darien, I can't marry you, not like this. There is something I have to tell you."

(Back to earlier today, after the fight with Darien and Raye, after Serena had gotten home.)

Serena was still very upset. How could Raye think those things of her? How could Darien have agreed? She had drawn a bath in the hopes of calming herself down. Evidently that was not going to be the case however. Everything had gotten so screwed up, and she had no idea how to fix it this time.

It was only this afternoon she had had her pregnancy confirmed. At home tests were often wrong, and she had immediately made a doctor's appointment to make sure. As she had sat outside on the sidewalk, taking it all in, had she heard the screams from Tokyo residents alerting her of Sailor Moon's need to make herself present.

Taking her anger and other emotions out on that monster had been very helpful and distracting. That is it had, until Raye had pulled that crap. Everything had gone downhill from there.

Now she was home, contemplating the day's events. Trying to make sense of her current situation. Trying to process this truth, thinking of so many things, and very serious ones at that.

After seeing her future in Crystal Tokyo, Serena had been so sure that those things would just fall into place. Now, she was sure of very little. Hadn't she been a lot older when Rini was born? She wasn't really clear on her age in that time. Why on Earth hadn't she thought to ask?

Was this even Rini growing inside of her right now, or, was this a mistake? God, she thought frustrated, how could I have let this happen? Well, I'm so never buying that brand of condoms again.

The thought made her laugh slightly although it really wasn't funny. Joking her way out of this was not an option. "You want to know what else isn't funny," she asked herself. Your best friends and boyfriend ganging up on you constantly, she finished inwardly.

For a few hours she had seriously considered just leaving in the middle of the night. Going anywhere else but where she was, and starting over. She needed a clean slate with, or without, the baby. Could she really just dispose of it though?

Before, she would never have even had the thought, but considering the state of her relationship with not just Darien, but everyone else as well, she wasn't so sure anymore. But really, why stay where she clearly wasn't wanted? Wasn't needed?

Obviously Raye thought she could do a better job. Let her try. She couldn't last one day in my shoes, she thought idly. Well, she certainly didn't need any of them. She was a strong and independent woman, and didn't need any of them telling her otherwise.

"Oh god," she groaned. Serena bent back over the toilet, the need to vomit overtaking her senses once again. She really needed someone right now to hold her hair back.

Was it really so much to ask that they see her as much of an asset to group as they saw themselves? All she wanted was a little acceptance, maybe some recognition, and for Raye to just let it go already.

Serena was the leader. She was the princess. Darien was her boyfriend. Why cling to things that were long ago decided? Raye had so many great things going for her if she would just stop being such a bitch and let go.

Maybe she should be the one to let go though. Yes, she loved Darien, not any bit as less as when they had first began this thing back on the moon. But, she had this gut wrenching feeling he was not as committed as she was anymore. They all had, including him, forgotten today was her birthday. How had they just forgot?

Well, this is officially the worst birthday ever!

No one had remembered, minus her parents of course. They would be taking her out to dinner next weekend to celebrate. Which, was why they hadn't forced her to go today, a little birthday freedom so to speak. She had been hoping maybe the girls of Darien had planned something, but of course not.

She was constantly giving all of them everything she could manage, and what did they do for her? Be ignorant, mean, stupid bitches, that's what. God, were hormones really getting to her. She had never sworn so much in her life.

But, you know? It's not like they didn't deserve it. She loved them all to death, but they really needed to get a clue. But, then again, what was she supposed to expect? They were all only in their early teens after all. Sometimes it was difficult to remember because she had retained all of her memories of the past, plus everything they had been through in this past year or so.

Usually she felt centuries older with everything she had gone through. The others had as well but they didn't have their pasts to dwell on everyday. They were almost normal teenagers compared to her. (Minus the superhero status of course.)

Teenage girls often acted like that, they couldn't help it. Kids are by nature self-centered and greedy, so why should she hold them in higher standards. Before this whole thing had started she had been like that. Well, not in a mean way, like them, but self-centered and greedy all the same. This back and forth thing was making her nauseous again.

She needed to take a nap. As she lay there pondering over the days events, and her more logical vs. angry thinking another realization struck her. She was angry with herself as well. She had been letting them treat her like that for so long. Once you let someone walk all over you, they always know they can.

Most of the time she felt like she had no backbone at all. It was infuriating. But, she also didn't want to fight with them. They were her guardians, her friends, and her family. Once again, she wondered how exactly she was dealing with these hormone surges. One minute she was cursing the lot of them to hell, and the next minute she was back to loving them as if nothing had happened, over and over again.

Serena knew that it was time to redefine herself for them. They needed a reminder as to who exactly she was, and that even though she loved them like no one else, she was not meant to be trifled with either. There was only so much her heart could take.

The girls have seen what she could do to evil threatening her and the ones she loved. They knew she could hurt. As this last thought struck her, she became aware of what must be done. She would make them remember. They would appreciate her. They would be sorry.

She reached over to the pink cordless beside her bed and called Trista. A plan was quickly forming in her mind, and she needed the help of Sailor Pluto on this one. They would meet outside the temple to discuss exactly how this was going to work. She would need to Luna Pen this time.

Once the pair of them had gotten there and begun to work through this idea . . . that was when she had heard them. They were going to kick her out. They were going to kill the last of her spirit. And, it had gone from there.

Serena had been surprised they had actually fallen for it. Apparently, she made a very convincing Rini, making sure to throw the word dad in there a few times. But honestly, if she had been Rini how would she have known about her own future changing? It would have just happened, her none the wiser.

Also, if she had ran away from her life in Tokyo, her scout life, and her life with Darien, how would Rini have known? She obviously was done with that life and wouldn't have wanted anyone else to know about it. If she had told the child it wouldn't have been in that much detail anyway. She wouldn't have known the memories she had shown them all.

Pluto's power still amazed her. Not only could she go back and forth through space and time, she also had the power to show shadows of things. Things that had happened, things that could happen, as to not get people directly involved and change anything. As long as Serena had thought long and hard about the possible future she wanted to show them, she could make it appear, Pluto was able to focus her power into Serena.

She had held the reigns. Any thoughts she had of the past, or her worries of the future, she had been able to show them. She had wanted to show them all of the damage and hurt they had caused, to give them a warning of what would happen if they continued.

After crying to Trista on the steps of the temple she had readily agreed to help her princess. Apparently Uranus and Neptune had been pulling some similar crap on her as of late. Women!

She hadn't expected Darien so soon. She had known he would show eventually to apologize at least, but not right away. Maybe tell her he knew about the baby, get mad she hadn't told him, and storm out. She certainly hadn't anticipated how upset he was, the crying, and most definitely not the proposal.

Surprise was an understatement of how she had felt when he first asked the question. Her first thought was that he was asking purely for the sake of the unborn child inside of her. The more he spoke, the more she realized that he would have asked her anyways. He loved her.

The more he spoke, the more she also became aware of the reasons behind his actions, and the guiltier she felt. She could not agree to his proposal without coming clean first. It wasn't right or fair to him.

(Now, in the present time)

Once Serena was done explaining all that had gone on today, she waited. Waited for his reaction. Was he to scream at her? Be angry? Feel betrayed? Certainly he was. She waited while he sat there silently processing all this new information given. She prayed silently that she had not ruined everything.

Please, she pleaded to herself. I love you. Please, forgive me Darien. I need you now more than ever before. See that I did what I had to, to get through to you all. Please, don't hate me.

**I'm pretty sure the next chapter will end this one. I was going to try and shove it all into one last hoorah, but I wanted to write this one in as much detail as I could muster. I really wanted to explain some things for those who got a little confused. So, what did ya'll think? I am absolutely dieing to know this time. After rereading this I realized that Rini's presence in this didn't make all that much sense to me.. at least some of it and all of a sudden I was like OMG! I could do this! lol. Hopefully I didn't kill it and you guys like it. I know I do.. I just hope you do too. So please let me know. What do you think is going to happen? Will Darien feel so betrayed by Serena he'll leave? Break up with her? Will he understand? R&R :) Thank you for reading.. you guys rock by the way. I love all the encouragement. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm am soooo sorry it took me so long to update. I really hope ya'll are still interested in reading this little diddy. Actually I think this is my longest chapter... I've been so busy with work, and.. well .. life (lol) I really haven't had the time to update. It's hard to get any alone time to write in this house lately because it is always full of people, but I got home from work tonight determined to finish this for ya'll. So without further ado here you go. Enjoy. Please R&R **

Once Serena was done explaining all that had gone on today, she waited. Waited for his reaction. Was he to scream at her? Be angry? Feel betrayed? Certainly he was. She waited while he sat there silently processing all this new information given. She prayed silently that she had not ruined everything.

Please, she pleaded to herself. I love you. Please, forgive me Darien. I need you now more than ever before. See that I did what I had to, to get through to you all. Please, don't hate me. . . .

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity before Serena decided she couldn't take the silence anymore. She needed to know what he was thinking.

"Darien, please say something."

She reached out to him across the couch taking one of his hands in both of hers. He finally looked at her with an expression she could not decipher, and pulled his hand away. Tears immediately began to form in her eyes.

"Please Darien, say anything. Yell at me! Tell me you don't want to see me anymore! Just say something," she pleaded desperately.

She hoped he would do neither of those things, but any reaction was better than none at all. What she had done to him was inexcusable no matter what her reasons were in the beginning. This was a betrayal in the most horrid way. She would accept the consequences.

- - - -

He glanced at her hearing the sobs coming from her throat, but he had no idea what to say. No idea how he felt. All Darien knew was that he needed to escape, because he felt suffocated, like he couldn't breathe.

He pushed himself up off the couch and quickly left the Tsukino house. He walked on not seeing where he was going, not thinking. Eventually he found himself outside of his building and entered the apartment dropping on the couch in exhaustion. Before he could even begin to really process the events of today and fell asleep.

Darien awoke late afternoon the next day. He should've felt rested, but instead he was burnt out, almost like he had a hangover. Moving off the couch, stretching his sore muscles on the way, he walked to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. Boy was this going to be a long day.

- - - -

After Darien had left without one word said, Serena had balled up in a ball on the couch, crying herself to sleep. She awoke early the next morning, feeling very sluggish indeed, and proceeded to get ready to face a new day. Regardless of how he had reacted to the news a couple of other people also deserved the truth, no matter how much it was going to hurt her.

She had sent out a group text message to all of the girls before hopping into the shower.

_Hey girl! Please meet me at the Crown at 11am. We really need to talk. _

Walking out of the steam filled bathroom into her bedroom, she heard her phone beeping, alerting her that she had a text message. All of the girls had replied similarly, letting her know that they would surely be there. As glad as she was that they had all agreed, she was just as frightened about what would happen now.

She had already lost one person she loved because of it, and she wasn't sure if she could stand to loose anyone else. Her actions were rightly justified, but at the same time, they had also been a mistake of epic proportions.

By the time she had managed to walk all the way to the Crown arcade, her guardians were already there. Serena did live the closest but, having to stop a few times, because of the morning sickness and small bladder that accompanied the pregnancy, had made her late. She wearily made her way over to their usual booth in the very back.

Each of the girls wore matching expressions of guilt as they stared at their leader. She knew they were feeling horrible about the betrayal they had been planning against her. She would've felt smug about their unease but, having to own up to her own discrepancy, was hindering that.

As Serena looked at the faces of all of her best friends, tears sprang forth in her eyes that unfortunately, also due to the emotional surges of the pregnancy, she was not able to hold back. They all ushered closer to her shaking form whispering words of comfort she knew she did not deserve.

"G-g-girls," she began trying to hold in the sobs. "I am s-so sorry."

Raye held the girl away taking hold of her chin, forcing Serena to look directly at her.

"No Serena," Raye began sounding sad. "We are the ones who should be apologizing to you, me especially."

Serena shook her head out of the Raven haired girl's grasp, telling her, than looking to the rest of them, that there was no need. That she had done something infinitely more horrid. They all stared mystified at her words. She sighed in defeat and began to tell them, as she had done with Darien, all that had gone on yesterday.

"So you see," she began after retelling the tale. "You see? You may have been plotting against me, but I don't think you would have really gone through with it, looking back more calmly now. BUT, I did go through with this. I fooled every one of you, and in turn, hurt every one of you as well."

There was nothing else to say, so she bent her head down, staring intently at the white granite table top in front of her. She couldn't bear to look at their faces for she knew what would be seen when the time came. She would see the same expression in their eyes as she had Darien's the night before. Complete and utter disgust, then they would walk away from her forever, just like he had done.

To Serena's surprise however, she found laughter emitting from Raye's mouth, moments later followed by the rest of the girl's at the table. What in the world? More tears made them selves present in her eyes from the confusion. Before they could begin their decent Raye pulled her into a bear hug not letting her start once again.

"I knew you had some smarts in that head of yours meatball head," Raye began in an affectionate tone she rarely directed at her. "That was pure genius!"

"You're not mad?"

"How can I be princess? I was the one that came up with the treasonous idea, the one that convinced them. Well, I had, until you stepped in with your cunning plan. I mean seriously Serena that was completely genius of you. I can't be mad, or want to kick out a leader, who could come up with something as deviously perfect as that. You are smart, kind, and brave. Who would not want to follow someone with assets as amazing as those?"

The rest of them nodded in silent agreement as Serena marveled at their willingness to forgive her so easily. She felt like she did not deserve it, but would take it. If they forgave her, she could forgive herself, and maybe Darien would follow suit given the time.

"Actually," Raye began a downtrodden look seeping in to her face and voice. "If anyone should be made to leave the scouts, it should be me. I am so sorry princess. I am sorry for the stunt I pulled yesterday, for the way I've treated you. I've really been a bitch, and not a very good protector of you. I hereby forfeit my privilege to follow, guide, and protect you as a sailor scout. Although, I hope you will at least accept my friendship if not my service."

Everyone looked shocked at Raye's words too stunned to speak, but Serena was the first to manage it.

"No."

Now Raye was the one looking stunned. "What?"

"I said no Raye. I do not accept your resignation."

"B-but . . . why not?"

"Listen," another sigh escaped the blonde girl's lips. "You have hurt me. I have hurt you. We're even. No matter what you do I still love you girlie. If you can find it inside of you to forgive than so can I. We all make mistakes. As long as we can get past them, and learn from them, and not repeat them, than we are fine. You will always be my best friend, my sister, my guardian. You will always be Sailor Mars."

With that said the scouts took turns apologizing and hugging each other in acceptance and forgiveness. Finally Andrew made his way over to take their orders. They all agreed on chocolate shakes to celebrate this, the end of the school year (since they had not properly done so earlier,) and the baby that was on the way.

"So, you know what this means girls," Mina smiled wickedly to the horde of them. "It's time to start planning the baby shower!"

Serena's worried expression this caused Amy to ask her what was wrong. She then told them what had gone on at her house previously. The apology, the proposal, coming clean to Darien, and the way he had walked out on her.

None of them, to her surprise once again, seemed swayed by this. Lita quickly assured her that all he needed was time. It was a lot to take in after all, and it was a little different for him, considering that he was the father of this child.

She prayed with all her might to whoever may be listening that Lita's words held truth. That all he needed was a little time and space. For, she had absolutely no clue what would happen if this wasn't the case. How could she raise this baby alone? How could she not be with Darien anymore?

- - - -

It was early evening now, and Darien had not left his apartment all day. He had showered, made breakfast, cleaned his apartment up and down (because that was what helped him think whenever he was upset,) made lunch, and then sat on the couch where he had passed out the night before and flipped through the television channels not really watching any of the programs that were on.

He replayed that night over and over in his mind trying to make sense of all the mess. Serena was pregnant. She hadn't told him because she was afraid he would be mad at her, or that he would abandon her for ruining his life with a child so young. He was mad, not at her or their unborn child, but at the idea that she could even think such a thing in the first place.

She had good reasons to think such thoughts though, considering the way he had been treating, well, rather they way he had been _neglecting_ her lately. This made him mad at himself not mad at her. Things like this had been running through his mind before he had asked her to marry him. He had realized his mistakes, realized that they were wrong, and realized that no matter what was going on he loved her.

He loved her and would forever. He had planned to spend the rest of his life making it up to her. He had wanted her to know he would not treat her like that anymore. Here he was however, doing exactly what he had been trying to avoid. He was being a royal ass once again.

But, she had lied to him, she had deceived him. He knew she was right to do so, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. His princess had doubted his intentions, doubted his love for her, doubted him, and in turn this was causing him to feel the same way.

How on Earth could he be a good husband if he couldn't even talk to Serena and try to sort this out? How could he be a good father to this child?

I'm obviously not much of a good person. I mean, look at how I just walked away from her last night. I left while her heart was breaking. I couldn't even comfort her when she was crying. She said she loved me, said that she wanted to marry me, but there was something she had to tell me first. But, after telling me the truth, and the way I left, how can she still love me? How can she love a man who walks out on his pregnant girlfriend?

Suddenly, Darien found he couldn't breathe. He was having an epiphany. While channel surfing he'd hit HBO where currently the end of Across the Universe was on. Jude was on the roof of a building singing loudly into a microphone.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game  
It's easy  
There's nothing you can make that can't be made  
No one you can save that can't be saved  
Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be in time  
It's easy_

_All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need_

_There's nothing you can know that can't be known  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown  
No where you can be, that isn't where you're meant to be  
It's easy_

_All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need_

Lucy had heard him singing to her, searching for her, and she had found him. He spotted her on the rooftop across from him, and they were looking into each other's tear filled eyes. It didn't matter what had happened to them in the past. They loved one another, and always would. They would forgive.

It didn't matter to him who had done what. They had both done wrong, but even so, there was nothing that could stop him from loving her. Ever. Fuck everyone, and everything else. Nobody mattered but Serena, and their baby.

The Beatles really did have it right. Darien felt a little silly that this song had given him the advice he needed, but again, did it really matter? He found that he was running once again toward the Tsukino household. He would make things right.

He saw Serena about to walk inside her house and started screaming her name. He needed to talk to her. She jumped as she heard his voice yelling, quickly turning around.

"Darien?" She inquired worriedly.

He just looked at her. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that she was his. She was so beautiful, and he did not deserve her, but hey, why question it? A slight smile splayed across his lips thinking of the lucky hand he had been dealt.

She unlocked the door without saying another word, and signaled him to follow. Once inside he could not wait any longer.

- - - -

Serena found herself being pressed hard against the back of the door. Darien was all over her, his lips kissing, and his hands caressing. She could hardly breathe. Once his assault on her senses had ended, he still did not let go, pressing them as close as possible in a hug that said so many things words could not.

He pulled back, looked right at her with his smoldering gaze, and said those three words that put all of Serena's fears to rest.

"I love you."

She took him up to her bedroom planning to reenact the events that had led to their first child growing inside of her now, and to show him how much she loved him as well. Maybe all the hormone surges weren't as bad as she thought.

Of course they eventually paused to talk. They managed to work things out. She accepted his proposal that night, and the next morning while going to inform the girls, she had walked in on a surprise birthday party they had planned for her. Everyone was there, including Andrew and her best friend Molly who she hadn't seen in a while. Her heart swelled to see her along with the rest of her loved ones.

Serena knew no matter what other obstacles they would surely face in the future, that her and Darien would face them together. Always and forever. After all, as Darien had sang to her while they lay in bed last night, because apparently this song was permanently stuck in his head, all you need is love right?

**squee! I'm sorry if the ending was too corny for you, but I finally saw Across the Universe the other day, and I had my Zune on shuffle and this song came on and I got completley swept up in the moment. I really really hope you like my mushy ending. I like all of my stories to end on a good hopeful note. Happy endings are nice :) So PLEASE if you have been ghost reading the whole way through, that's cool, BUT please at least just review this final chapter. I worked a ten hour shift tonight and then busted my butt to come home and write this. It's about 3am now, and I got out at 12am.. so please. I hope my exhaustion really hasn't hindered my writing, but even if you absolutely hated it. Let me know!! lol. Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this. Ya'll rock. **

**And, if you think I should try and write a sequel or, if there are any story ideas you might have for Sailor Moon, and you don't really like to write ficcys, let me know, because I'm always looking for new ideas to act on. lol. Peace!**


End file.
